The Anniversary Discovery
by Paleogirl47
Summary: Ramone and Flo go to California for their wedding anniversary. On their trip Ramone gets back in touch with his Mexican American Heritage and sees some of his family again. Sweet stuff between Flo x Ramone. I'm bad at summaries please read and review. Rated K for brief bullying.


The Anniversary Discovery

"What do you have planned for your anniversary?" Sally asked Ramone. The light blue Porsche had come to get a touch up on her paint. "I have been saving to take Flo to the beach," Ramone explained. "That is very special," Sally agreed. "It's our thirtieth wedding anniversary and nothing is too good for Flo," Ramone laughed, "I have already booked the hotel." "I could look after your shop and the café while you two are gone," Sally offered. "If it's no _problemo_ , that would be awesome," Ramone took the offer. "I'm glad it is all set," Sally smiled.

That evening Ramone drove into _Flo's V8 Café_ , where his wife was taking care of costumers. "Hey, babe," Ramone called out, "how would you like to go to Malibu with me?" Flo put on her breaks and turned to Ramone. "Are you serious, honey?" Flo asked surprised. " _Si_ , Sally said she would watch our shops," Ramone explained.

The next few days Flo and Ramone got ready for their big trip. "Hey, Sarge, make sure my studio doesn't burn down, ok, _amigo_ ," Ramone joked. "It will be my number one mission," the Jeep assured the Lowrider. "I remember when Stanley and I went on our 50th wedding anniversary. I never felt so young," Lizzy sighed. "Don't forget to send us pictures of the beach," Sheriff requested. "Have fun!" Sally called as Flo and Ramone drove off.

As the couple drove down Route 66 to connect to the interstate, Flo sang some of her songs from her Motorama Girl days. "You sound so good babe." Ramone praised his wife. Ramone stared to whistle some Mexican folk songs. "Ramone, honey, I haven't heard you whistle those in years," Flo observed. "Oh, I have been thinking a lot about my parents lately," Ramone explained, "and how they came from Mexico for a new life in America." Ramone's mother and father had died only a few years ago. He and Flo, missed them a lot.

When the two cars merged on to the interstate they were met with a ton of traffic. "This dang traffic, we will not be able to get to the beach by sunset," Flo complained. After inching a long for an hour Ramone and Flo got to see what all the fuss is about, two cars had crashed into each other. They were yelling about whose fault it was they wrecked, who was going to pay the medical bills, and who had a more powerful attorney. "This is pure _loco_ ," Ramone laughed. Once they passed the madness it was smooth driving. At noon Flo and Ramone stopped for lunch. After that they drove into the state of California. The sun beat down on their hoods. "Oh man, my paints going to peel," Ramone complained.

A sign for the Cactus City rest stop came into view. "I had too much oil at lunch, can we stop?" Flo asked. "Oh course _mi corizon_ ," Ramone agreed. Ramone whistled _Cieto Lindo_ as drove into the men's room. A group of trucks, who seemed to have had a few _Crude-wiesers_ too many, spotted Ramone. "Hey, bub, do they not have restrooms in your country?" a big blue truck taunted and laughed.

A fire burned within Ramone, "I was manufactured in the states. I'm Chicano." Ramone snapped. Even though Ramone was still in earshot the trucks continued to make derogatory comments about Ramone and his culture.

As Ramone rolled back to Flo a small tear rolled down his hood. "Ramone, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Flo asked concerned, "you don't look so good." "I'm fine, let's get going."

Ramone and Flo rolled on words Malibu. It was dark by the time the two cars made it to their hotel. The hotel was huge, it had marble floors, crystal chandeliers, and the lobby was painted an ivory color. "This has to be one of the finest hotels I've ever stayed at, even during my Motorama Girl days. " Flo gave her husband a kiss. "Nothing's too good for my baby," Ramone laughed.

When they got back to their room, a message was on the answering machine from Strip Withers, also known as the King, and his wife Lynda wishing Ramone and Flo a wonderful anniversary. Since the King retired from racing he and his wife had been spending a lot of time in Radiator Springs. Flo called them back and ended up talking to Lynda for almost an hour. Flo also called Sally to check in.

While Flo was sleeping, Ramone was awake. The hurtful comments made by the trucks at the rest area played on repeat in his mind.

The next morning Flo wanted to go to the beach before breakfast. Flo shrieked with delight as she chased Ramone through the surf. Ramone used his tires to write their names in the sand. "Are you having fun baby?" Flo asked her husband. " _Si,_ " Ramone answered lacking enthusiasm. After their romp on the beach, Flo wanted to go to the spa, and Ramone was dragged along. "I feel like that wax coat took 15,000 miles off," Flo gushed as she admired herself in the mirror.

The two cars finished the day with a romantic dinner. Ramone parked mostly silently. "Ramone, what is going on honey? You have been mentally absent since we stopped in Cactus City." Flo gently asked. Ramone sighed. "In the men's room at the rest area, some trucks who had too much to drink, were insulting me and my heritage and culture," Ramone explained. Flo looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Flo asked concerned. "I didn't want to ruin our anniversary," Ramone admitted. "You should have told me I would have given them a piece of mind," Flo threatened. Then Flo's face lit up, "I have an idea. I will just have to call Sally," Flo explained.

The next morning Flo and Ramone left to go to East L.A. Flo thought it would do Ramone good to get back in touch with his Chicano heritage. The drive from Malibu didn't take too long. A huge, beautiful church welcomed the two cars to the area where Ramone's family lived. "This is the church where my parents took me for my first communion," Ramone explained. "Let's take a look inside," Flo suggested.

The inside was a huge sanctuary with beautiful stained glass windows that domed over the cars below. Pictures of saints also filled the sanctuary. "It's like angels are watching us," Flo gushed.

An older car drove into the church. Her face lit up. "Ramone is that you?" She asked with a heavy Mexican accent. "Cousin Nina is that you?" Ramone asked back. "Ramone I knew it was you. I haven't seen you in over thirty years," Cousin Nina gushed. Ramone's cousin gave him a kiss. "Nina, this is my wife Flo." Nina smiled a Flo. "Because I was the oldest cousin, I had to babysit at family reunions. And Ramone was always such a naughty boy," Nina fussed. Flo laughed, "Ramone naughty?" Nina pouted, "Oh, he was always such a trouble maker, wandering off. One time he drove off to the park and the whole _famila_ spent almost an hour trying to find him. Aye, Aye." "But remember when I was sixteen and gave you that great flame-job, and Von Dutch-Style pin-striping." Ramone defended. "And that almost got me kicked out of St. Maria's School for Girls," Nina said a little annoyed. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Nina asked. "Actually we do not," Flo explained. "Then you will stay with me," Nina directed. "If it's no problem," Ramone agreed. After Ramone and Nina gave Flo a tour of East LA, Nina took everyone to her apartment.

The next morning Flo and Ramone headed back to Radiator Springs. "Thank you for everything Nina, honey," Flo called out. " _Adios, primo_ ," Ramone got up on his hydraulics and waved. "Ramone I haven't seen you this happy on our whole trip," Flo pointed out. "You two come back soon," Nina called out as the couple drove off.

"I'm sorry if our anniversary turned out differently than expected," Ramone apologized. "Oh, baby, it was absolutely wonderful," Flo explained, "Now honey, don't go believing things, obnoxious drunk trucks have to say, Cars from Mexico have all the rights to be here and you know it," Flo leaned in and gave her husband a kiss.

When they got back to town they were greeted by their friends. "I see my studio is still standing," Ramone joked to Sarge. "Ramone, all these packages csme for you," Sarge explained. "My new paint," Ramone cheered. "You're back," Sally cheered to Flo. "It looks like you did a good job with the café, honey," Flo praised. "Thanks it was a lot harder than running the hotel," Sally laughed


End file.
